


at god's heel

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Original Work
Genre: Burning (mild), Dirty Talk, ERP Log, Gags, Leather Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, RP log, Trans Male Character, misuse of holy magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the log of a live ERP session from a club's BDSM showcase, between Gandy Raconteur (a priest and sex worker) and Pacer Colbernoux (a security guard and fellow courtesan). more info in the notes! <3
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	at god's heel

**Author's Note:**

> hey, welcome! this ERP session was improvised live in front of a small audience on 1/9/2021, over the course of four hours. the characters involved had a basic idea of what would happen throughout, and everyone present was appropriately warned and kept safe during the show. we <3 each other, our coworkers, and our clients!
> 
> if the formatting is a bit rough, i apologize; it really only exists here to save the log. but hey, thanks for reading if you do, and extra-special thanks to anyone who came to the show. extra EXTRA special thanks to Usagi Galaxy and the _milky mushroom_ for giving us this opportunity!

**Gandy Raconteur** finishes affixing a blindfold to Pacer's face, the last thing he sees a beatific grin before everything goes dim. He waits a moment for the gentle press of his breath against his cheek, then checks his other restraints; both hands cuffed above his head and hooked into the middle of the bed, and a sleek black bar cuffed to his thighs. Gandy resettles his weight and coos, extending the bar a bit at a time until Pacer's legs are comfortably spread. "Don't get nervous, baby boy," Gandy soothes, voice clear, "but I think there are some folks here to see you."

> **Pacer Colbernoux** gulps nervously, his sight taken from him as his limbs were bound. He tried to know the limits to how he was restrained-- fidgety from the weight on his legs. With a small scowl plastered on his lips, he couldn't help a quip. "I doubt they are here for me, but for you," he turned his head away, not knowing Gandy's exact position, "the real show is how you're going to make me yours tonight."

Gandy smiles, low light of the room glancing off of his gold jewelry. "I have some ideas," he assures, slipping between Pacer's spread legs and leaning over him, not quite close enough to touch - when he moves, a toy comes into view beside Pacer's hip. He looks up toward the loft, and mouths for silence with one finger in front of his mouth. "What do you think, darling?" he asks, almost conversational. "You can't see me, but can you feel where I am? Already so hot, though maybe it's just the lights."

> Pacer tilted his head against the pillows beneath him. "I could guess where you are at, but it'd make little difference." As if to show as to why, he struggling again to lift his legs or fight against the binding on his wrists. "These restrains mean I can't touch to you! I only hope you feel hot and aren't just buttering me up. So I want to see-- no, feel what you're going to do to me."

"Mmmm." Gandy reaches over to grab the toy with one hand - it looks like a plug with a false cock on the other end, and he moves gracefully between Pacer's legs to bend low as he aligns the plug with his cunt. He holds it there, a strange foreign weight at his entrance, and presses forward to breathe a warm kiss against the patch of dark hair at the crux of his thighs. "I don't want you thinking you can order me around," he intones against hot skin, "but, well..." Gandy doesn't waste time, pushing the plug inside of him and mouthing at his covered clit at the same time, focused entirely on Pacer's body.

> Once his wettened cunt was invaded by a foreign object of rubbery making, he began to gasp in shock until the feeling of an equally wet tongue was near his clit. He knew the familiar heat of Gandy's mouth, making acquaintances long ago. Having a mix of familiar and unfamiliar left a different sensation. Would he be free, he'd hold Gandy's head to force him to eat him out but alas. "You're right I can't." a strangled moan prolonged his follow-up question, "Doesn't hurt to wish it, however. You got me in an excellent position here, babe. Take full advantage... If not, I would."

Gandy breathes a laugh, more a scuffing of the throat. He keeps pressing the toy inside of him, until he can feel its widest point hit Pacer's twitching muscles, the false cock jutting up obscenely from just underneath his clit. He pulls back a touch, squinting. "I'm beginning to think I'm going too easy on you," he says, "if you can still talk like that." He adjusts the bar between Pacer's thighs again, starting to stretch them to straining and keeping him from getting any friction on the toy.

> Pacer yelps at the straining sensation in his thighs as the spreader bar was no doubt adjusted. His inner legs were being taxed; his cunt's walls filled to the brim while his thigh muscles tensed. "Fuck!" he cursed loudly at the pleasure albeit uncomfortable in duality. 'Bastard.' a contempt thought as his cunt was still toyed with by Gandy.

"Better," Gandy hums, patting Pacer's leg as if he were a particularly well-behaved horse. He leans over his entire body again, careful not to disturb all the places he's stuffed full and tied. "But I still think this is too easy," he complains - and there's a sudden pressure at Pacer's face, pushing the blindfold up onto his forehead with a gentle stroke, deceptively soft hand shielding his eyes from the change in light. "There," he offers at a coo as he slips down Pacer's body again. 

"Watch me while I suck your cock, baby," he continues, pressing a wet kiss to the thick edge of the toy sticking out from Pacer's cunt. His eyes sharpen a touch. "Not a suggestion."

> Pacer adjusted his eyes to the bright lights, turning his attention heavily to the man dominating him. He now could see that Gandy forced a toy inside him; a strange oddity having a dick shape perhaps on both ends. One inside him currently, the other... He purrs, "Hell yeah I want to see it. Please. Suck on my dick until I cum, babe... I want you to use that lovely tongue of yours." Steel blue eyes focused intently, closing at times unable to control the heat bottled inside his stomach.

Gandy shakes his head - he pinches Pacer's thigh for his mouth, but otherwise seems to do as he's told, pushing his mouth against where Pacer's entrance is being forced open by the toy. He hums, surprisingly agreeable, and uses one hand to jerk the dildo inside of him, the other creeping close to his already overfull cunt to tease a few dexterous fingers against where he's already slick enough that a bit of a clever grip lubricates the toy as Gandy works it. He pushes his tongue inside Pacer, flicking against the hard plug and teasing it ever wider and deeper as his grip on the dildo starts to gently rock it inside him, rolling the plug against his walls the way Gandy knows makes him crazy, all while forcing the illusion of him stroking Pacer's cock.

> Pacer couldn't keep himself together as his inner walls was at its highest pleasure; his nerves shook then fizzled to a stop, as a wave took his entire body. He twitched as a heavy moan spilled from his lips, as his stomach tensed. "Aah- S-Shit!" His orgasm was quick, but left his mind spinning. The fact Gandy had pinched him for being defiant wasn't what got him off, but his masterful mouth. That mouth was devilish and him simulating Pacer having a cock whilst handjobbing the shaft helped very little. "H-Hey." he mumbled. "G-Give me a moment... That was intense, babe."

Gandy pulls back all at once, letting his hand trail up to the crown of the toy before letting go with a friendly squeeze. "Ah... that's very cute," Gandy allows, looking delighted. He wipes his hand unselfconsciously on Pacer's trembling belly, wiping his mouth with the other and standing, languid and long. "I think maybe we don't do that," he suggests, casting his gaze up to the loft with a gentle smile. "Especially after you _commanded_ me oh-so nicely to take care of you. Speaking of that." 

Gandy bends, one leather heel just beside Pacer's face, as he removes his glove one finger at a time, then folds the thick leather with an audible creak. He glances back at Pacer's flushed face and smiles. "I don't think that's going to be happening anymore, sweet thing. I think I'm going to gag you with my glove, until you show me proper respect. Yes or no?"

> Pacer grits his teeth, submitting without a fight. "Yes. I deserve it for being mouthy..." The lack of sensation in his hands and feet from his orgasm still had him reeling. If this was Gandy performing at his best, then perhaps silence was to be the victor in the battle of attrition. He couldn't back up with power bound or clouded thoughts.

"Mhmm!" Pacer barely makes it through the end of his sentence before Gandy has his glove off and pushed between his teeth, the taste of leather and sweat and his own cum overwhelming him each time he breathed. After a few moments of Pacer's labored breaths being the only sound, Gandy stands back with his hands on his hips. 

"Very good, pet," he soothes. He reaches up, almost idle, to take his hair out of its tail and spread it over his shoulders, looking around the room. "And yet, I wonder. Are you still fighting me, Pacer? Even now, strapped to my floor for me to watch you writhe and scream?" Slowly, Gandy lifts one foot and taps the toe of his boot over Pacer's collarbone. "Are you still thinking that you can tell me what to do, that this is about anything but how _I_ want to use _you?_ " Careful of his balance, Gandy drags the boot down his chest, resting between his pecs, keeping his gaze pleasant and neutral.

> Pacer couldn't speak with his mouth full of leather; a tangy sweetness from his juices noted. Having a boot dragged across his chest, made him sweat in anticipation as to what was to be next. He traded speaking for sight, watching like a curious cat at Gandy towered over him. He was small, unable to continue resisting. 'Not anymore,' he grimaced but still lifted his chest to show his approval, enjoying this different side of Gandy. A man in absolute power. It made him want to melt further.

Gandy watches Pacer strain against his bonds, looking like he'd just accomplished something. "That's it," he purrs. He can't resist bending low to take one side of Pacer's chest in his hand, thumbing just under his nipple before he pins the blunt end of his nail against it for a few seconds. "Good, good boy," he praises, standing again with a gentle scratch at Pacer's breast to remember him by. "You don't need to talk, do you? Isn't it nice, just laying back and letting me take care of you?" 

He walks himself back between Pacer's legs again, still dragging the leather boot along his heaving side - until it bumps against his hipbone, and Gandy draws it abruptly toward his cunt, where the toy is still sticking heavily out from inside of him. With an impish smile, he knocks the side of his shoe against the false cock, just to make it tremble inside Pacer's oversensitive cunt. "You don't have to think, or speak - all you have to do is scream into that little gag until your throat is sore."

> Pacer's eyes widened at being praised, softening as he breathed raggedly. The toy being jostled inside his still sensitive walls, causing another yelp. 'Is this his great idea to punish me?' he thought smugly, biting further into leather enough to leave indentations in the glove itself. Huffing, he continued to watch Gandy's next move…

Gandy tuts, but his smile doesn't falter. "Perhaps you misheard," he says sweetly. He reaches down toward Pacer's still spread legs, and hoists them both up by the ankles to plant his feet flat on the floor. As he moves, he forces the plug back inside of Pacer with a cruel, sticky push. "Wouldn't want you to lose this, would we?" he murmurs, then stands straight again. 

He steps closer, eyes on Pacer's angelic face, dark lashes low over ruddy cheeks. He grins down at him, lifting his boot again and poking playfully at his chest. With a deep breath - so deep his own stomach throbs, his cock complaining about being ignored for so long - Gandy calls forth just enough aether for his purposes, centering a little point of magic into his worn boot sole. "Sweet boy..." His boot heats, mere inches from Pacer's heaving chest, eyes aglow with holy light as his boot burns with the selfsame magic... and he presses it directly onto Pacer's hard nipple. "I ordered you to  _ scream _ ."

> Upon feeling the rush of hot aether burning against his chest, he did in fact scream. The screams were muffled and one's of pleasure than pain. It was enough to have his body tremble into another orgasm, harder than the last. His eyes brimmed with tears, chest heaving, whimpering almost pitifully... What he would do to have the larger male to burn him again. "Mmm..." he still couldn't speak, but still cooed in approval. Although, he was beginning to feel overwhelmed from his second orgasm, feeling as if his body was weightless and would not move even if he willed it. By why would he anymore? He was caught in Gandy's sweet trap.

Gandy backs off at the feel of Pacer's body tense with his second orgasm, removing the heat with a last teasing scrape in a half-circle around his nipple. He lowers himself closer, long ear cocked to hear the overwhelmed panting around his glove gag. He purses his lips and removes it all at once from Pacer's swollen lips, flinging it across the bed without looking. "Well," he hedges, "I *did* tell you to scream." He traces Pacer's lips to their stretched corners with one finger. "And you did wonderfully," he encourages. "But... my darling pet, that was *all* I told you to do." His eyes narrow. "I did not tell you to come for me, did I?" he asks, tone light. He reaches behind himself for the toy still stuffed in Pacer's soaked cunt, playing at removing it and stretching him just that much further. "I hoped you might behave in front of these people who came to see you... but maybe I'll have to punish you after all, baby."

> Pacer squealed out as the toy was being pushed in and pulled out of his cunt, hitting at his tight trembling walls. "P-Please..." his voice was hoarse, holding back moans as he attempted to continue his rapid derailment of thought. "I-I'm sorry. It felt too good, I couldn't help myself..." Admitting to the act of unwitting disobedience would no doubt change nothing. The constant teasing was proof of the matter at hand. Tears fell down his cheeks, still overwhelmed by the man's machinations he would have it no other way. This was where he wanted to stay. His body and mind may be on its last throes... He'd not regret to whom brought it there.

Gandy coos, reaching toward Pacer's face to push his sweat-soaked hair out of his eyes, touches still whisper-soft on his overheated skin. "There, there, pretty," he soothes, backing off of him and onto his knees. He reaches for the toy again - and this time, actually removes it, pulling the plug tacky with cum out of Pacer's abused cunt. He observes it idly as Pacer struggles, then sets it to one side, calmly licking the slick off his fingers. "Everything's going to be alright, sweet thing. _After_ your punishment, that is." 

He sits up on his knees, finally biting his lip and drawing the clasp of his leather pants down to reveal his thick cock, flushed from being ignored so long. "Halone is a goddess understanding of our faults," he grits out, fingers in a tight band around the base of his dick. "As are her servants. But penance, of course, is expected." He pushes some of his own hair back over his shoulder. "As for my plans for you..." With his free hand, Gandy carefully grabbed at the spreader bar still keeping Pacer's shaking thighs apart - and with a flex of his broad back, he drags Pacer's legs up, and up, until he's bent nearly in half, stumbling into position just in front of his weeping cunt. 

"How about this?" he challenges. "I give you what you've been begging me so prettily for... but can you even enjoy it anymore? After the beautiful wreck I've made of you, will you even be able to feel me inside of you?" He positions his swollen cock against Pacer's gaping hole, tensed and waiting. "Tell me that you will, dear, sweet Pacer. Tell _them,_ too - for the cheap seats." With a wink to the loft, Gandy starts to push inside of Pacer below him, long throat strained with the effort of not crying out.

> Pacer felt nothing but pure elation at the replacement of that damned toy being replaced by a thick, throbbing cock. Uncontrollable tittering erupted from his vocal chords. Despite his mouth being agape and tongue briskly hanging out, he felt as if he was on the verge of collapsing from the sensation. Gandy was wrong. Pacer felt Gandy fully, stretching his misused cunt to the hilt. The realization that he still felt pleasure astounded him, his breathing turned to heavy heaving. With what little strength left, he craned his neck to gaze at the audience looking down at the couple, before turning back to Gandy. His heavy-lidded eyes tried to look deeply into Gandy's own. "My love, please fuck me so hard. I've been bad and deserve to be punished. I deserve nothing more than to ask for forgiveness than demand anything of you."

Gandy grunts, self-control slipping as he struggled to hold both Pacer's weight and his own, overwhelmed by the heat of his body and the timbre of his voice. Without looking, he reaches one arm up to Pacer's jaw to cover his mouth with one hand, slipping shaking fingers between his lips to get the last laugh over his unruly mouth. He grins crookedly and rocks his hips into him, slick sounds of wet skin suddenly drowning out Pacer's faint cries. "That's it," he growls. "Tell them my name, sweet boy. I want everyone in this room to know who you belong to." He dips his head, entire body shaking with the effort of holding off his own orgasm.

> Pacer knew instinctively what he was to do next. Despite the enjoyment of sucking and licking tenderly at Gandy's fingers as if he was shoving another cock in, he had to stop his oral escapade. The wet slapping of skin to skin contact, sweat from their heated bodies and their wet nethers. The thrusting felt incredible. He wasn't even thinking until for the final time, he felt his overstimulated body give out. His walls tightened around Gandy's cock, desiring to keep him in until he came, wanting his cum. He screamed out as loud as he could, "Gandy, my love, please make me yours! I need you!" his eyes squeezes shut as he rode the intense ways, wanting to cling onto the man desperately. He would have no energy left after the twitching would finally cease.

Gandy shakes, biting his lip to keep from howling - and he manages to yank his hips back against the pressure of Pacer's damnable cunt, pulling his cock free just in time to shudder forward and cum in a messy splatter over Pacer's belly and chest, lightheaded and wanting. "That's it," he breathes, moving as quickly as he's able to help Pacer lower his legs, reaching his exhausted body up to uncuff his abused wrists. "That's a love," he coos, giving his pale wrists a rough massage. "Perfect, pet."

**Author's Note:**

> the _milky mushroom_ on discord (https://discord.gg/VfBkz4Qdny) and carrd (https://milkym.carrd.co/).
> 
> gandy's info: http://gandy.carrd.co  
> pacer's info: http://pacer.carrd.co


End file.
